Naruto: Into the DigiMatrix
by ThunderSundew
Summary: After his father went missing at work, Digimon became Naruto's coping mechanism. Slowly, that turned to a hobby and eventually a job. Join Naruto and his partner on a quest to prove that not all Digimon are dangerous, starting with his not at all (incredibly) overprotective mother.


**AN: I have wanted to do this for awhile after reading Shinobi of the Digital Hazard by Resurrection of the Forgotten and Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody by KitsuneDragon, please check them out they are amazing writers. Please bear with me this is my first fanfiction so it will not be perfect and I am always open to constructive criticism and tips to help me improve my writing.**

 **I do NOT own Naruto, Digimon or any other anime I reference, if I did Naruto wouldn't be an idiot and Matt would be a decent person. I also wouldn't be writing this to sate my desire to feel like I have added something to both series.**

 **SUMMARY: After his father went missing at work, Digimon became Naruto's coping mechanism. Slowly, that turned to a hobby and eventually a job. Join Naruto and his partner on a quest to prove that not all Digimon are dangerous, starting with his not at all (incredibly) overprotective mother.**

 **I will also include lots of little references in the chapter, internet cookies to who can get them all!**

 **On with the show!**

 _ **Chapter 1: It's time to duel! Uzumaki Naruto!  
**_

Naruto groaned to himself as he tried to blink himself awake, it was his first day of the new school year after all and he wouldn't want to be late. After failing completely he slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom down the hall.

15 minutes later, Naruto was sat in the kitchen looking through his Digimon cards. He started replacing cards he wasn't happy with, for example he replaced his second Stingmon with the Digicrest of Courage. While Naruto was doing his thing, his mother went about cooking them some breakfast.

His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, did not look her age at all. She turned 32 this year but she looked like she just turned 20. Her unique red hair flowed freely down her back and framed the sides of pale face. Her calf length green dress and white collared shirt seemed to belong on her. Unfortunately she attracted a lot of attention from both the male and female population that was something that Naruto could do without.

Kushina sighed to herself as she moved about the room, she didn't like her sons addiction the Digimon cards and while she might have found 5 year old Naruto with his hands smaller than the cards as he tried to play, she blamed herself for his attitude. From her point of view how couldn't she, shortly after Minato went missing Naruto closed himself off from anyone that wasn't her.

When Kushina almost lost hope of helping her son cope a show came on the TV called Digimon Adventure and Naruto became enthralled by it. He loved how it was done, the designs of the characters and Digimon (His favourite was WarGreymon) and the messages conveyed through the episodes. After seeing its positive effect on Naruto, when he asked for some of the trading cards she couldn't refuse. When he got his cards he built a deck around his WarGreymon with plenty of support cards. And eventually he opened up to someone while playing. It was a boy who lived down the road, Matsuda Takato, Kushina knew him because she frequented the bakery his parents ran and was quite good friends with the owners, Takehiro and Yoshie (She also enjoyed bragging about her little genius), and Naruto and Takato enjoyed playing together and became best friends over Digimon and arguing which was the coolest (Naruto adamantly stood by WarGreymon and Takato foolishly decided MetalGururumon was the best) and somehow that turned into who could design a better Digimon.

 _Flashback – 5 Years ago_

" _Why don't you listen, WarGreymon is the coolest, Takato"_

" _NO! MetalGururumon is obviously the best, Naruto"_

" _Nuh uh"_

" _Huh uh"_

" _No"_

" _Yes"_

" _WarGreymon!"_

" _MetalGururumon!"_

" _WARgreymon!"_

" _METALgururumon!"_

" _You think you know how to make a better Digimon?"_

" _YEAH!"_

" _Then prove it!"_

" _YE-huh"_

" _Let's see who can make a better Digimon, both of has to design a Digimon and Kaa-chan will judge them to see whose is better."_

" _But that's not fair, she'll totally choose yours!"_

" _That's why we won't tell her whose is whose."_

" _That's so smart Naruto!"_

" _Of course, who would expect anything less?"_

 _Later that evening, a 6 year old Naruto was sat in his room eying the piece of paper below like a hawk._ 'Okay Naruto think,how can I make sure my design is better, it's got to be small and cute but be able to hold its own and look good doing it… Come on Naruto you can do this!' _Naruto basically entered a trance, one second he was looking at a blank piece of paper the next he was looking at levels from fresh to rookie. The fresh form looked like a blue blob with a tail coming out from the top of its 'head'. Chibomon. To attack it spat acidic bubbles that, as usual with fresh Digimon, were practically useless. The In-Training Digivoltion looked adorable. It was a little blue dinosaur with a mostly white face apart from its forehead and two little triangles facing inwards either side of its face at eye level. Its front was completely white. It had 2 small blue arms with incredibly small hands and 2 small legs with an oversized foot that looked more like a boot an each leg. It had a blue tail behind it and on its head, 2 blue ears that looked like head tails flowed backwards. It also had 2 big red eyes that looked adorable on it. Its attacks were Pop attack where it launched an orange ball of energy at an opponent and Head attack where it jumped at an enemy and head butted it. DemiVeemon. Finally was the Rookie level. For the most part, it looked nearly identical to DemiVeemon. Except it was a lighter colour of blue, the white only came up to beneath the nose where a tiny horn lay. Its next differences being the fact that it was easy to tell it was fairly muscular, its arms and hands grew to be oversized and each finger and they each held a sharp claw. Its legs and feet grew and there was a long and shiny claw (talon?) at the end of each toe. The final differences were the two down facing yellow triangles next to each eye and the yellow 'V' on its forehead. Veemon. Its attacks were Vee Punch, where it spun its arms in circles, striking an opponent, and Vee Headbutt, where it knocked down an opponent with an intense headbutt._

 _Naruto grinned to himself as he took in the stats of the 'Digimon' beneath him. He would win for sure!_

 **Please review and tell me how to improve 3,**

 **ThunderSundew**


End file.
